Tinieblas sobre Venezuela
by edwinguerrave
Summary: Unos brujos marialionceros se encuentran con información que les intenta prevenir de días de tinieblas que se acercan, en un relato enmarcado en la "Expansión Venezuelensii del Potterverso", parte de la "Sorg-expansión", y dedicado especialmente a quienes ven, más allá de nuestras fronteras, la crisis de energía eléctrica en Venezuela (del 7/03/2019 en adelante).


**Tinieblas sobre Venezuela**

Por_ edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

_Este fic se inscribe dentro de la __expansión que estoy trabajando, la __**Magia Venezuelensii,**__** (1) **__y se inspira en un acontecimiento público, notorio y comunicacional: las fallas en el servicio de electricidad que desde el 7 de marzo de 2019 se ha recrudecido en Venezuela._

* * *

_San Diego, Carabobo, Venezuela, 24 de febrero de 2019, 11:40 a.m. (hora local)_

Ya era la cuarta vez en una semana que le pasaba, y eso no era normal. Para nada. Francisco Hernández, brujo marialoncero, miraba con aprensión el tabaco, intentando interpretar correctamente la señal que, como él siempre decía, "no le mentía".

Ese día domingo estaba sólo en la habitación que servía de altar marialioncero en su gran casa, mientras Lucía, su esposa, preparaba el almuerzo ayudada por Andreína, su hija y Andrea, su nieta mayor, y Carlos Raúl y los morochos jugaban en el jardín con los pastores alemán que vivían en la casa.

Ya llevaba dos tabacos, los cuales le entregaron la misma información, la que lo mantenía intrigado. Cuando Andreína se asomó a la puerta para avisarle que el almuerzo estaba listo, la llamó sin verla antes que dijera palabra alguna, sólo le hizo señas para que se le acercara.

Luego de persignarse ante el altar y atraer una silla hacia su padre, Andreína se sentó.

—¿Qué ves acá, mija? —preguntó el brujo, no como si interpelara a su hija, sino como pidiendo ayuda para aclarar la creciente duda que lo llenaba.

—Papá —le respondió, mientras veía absorta el tabaco, su ceniza y al hombre que lo portaba—, ¡ese tabaco parece un carbón!

—Exactamente, mija —suspiró—. Ya es la cuarta vez esta semana que la Reina me muestra esto. Este es el segundo tabaco hoy.

Andreína se rascó detrás de la oreja, meditando. De pronto, miró más allá del altar, a un punto indefinido y dijo:

—Se nos acerca la abuela… Me dice que las Cortes están muy preocupadas… Habla de que se acercan días de oscuridad en Venezuela —Francisco asintió en silencio—. Dice que toda la maldad se ha acumulado y que ya no hay escapatoria. Que desde ayer se abrieron los caminos para que las tinieblas nos cubran —ambos brujos se persignaron, intentando combatir tan aciago presagio—, y que a pesar que el muchacho que asumió el liderazgo está luchando, hay mucha resistencia y mucha más apatía; dice que hay que apoyarlo desde todo punto de vista —suspiró y siguió hablando—. Me dice que van a pasar cosas que pueden acelerar la confrontación, pero también que nuestro país puede, debe y tiene que vivir varios días de oscuridad y tinieblas para que podamos ver la luz.

Al decir esto, Andreína se cubrió los brazos, como si intentara darse calor. Francisco veía en silencio a su hija hasta que, suspirando nuevamente, ésta dijo:

—Papá, estoy preocupada. La abuela ya se fue, pero ese mensaje es muy triste, muy oscuro…

—Sí, mija, aunque no es raro, ya viste lo que pasó ayer con lo del concierto en Cúcuta, como tumbaron la señal de los canales que lo estaban pasando.

—Sí, como si pudieran tapar el sol con un dedo.

—Exacto… Y mamá tiene razón, es lo que he visto en los tabacos, la oscuridad que se viene… Preocupa…

Se quedaron en silencio, orando mentalmente, hasta que Lucía se asomó a la puerta:

—¿Vienen a almorzar? Llegaron Gustavo y Xiomara.

Asintieron, aún en silencio, y luego de persignarse, acompañaron a la mujer hacia la parte "nueva" de la casa, donde os aludidos a conversaban con el esposo e hijos de Andreína. Cuando Gustavo vio a su hermano, quien aún llevaba un gesto de preocupación, se le acercó y preguntó:

—¿Qué pasó, Francisco? ¿Todo bien?

—Según el tabaco —respondió, viendo a todos en la instancia—, no. Y sabes que el tabaco nunca miente. Parece que se vienen días muy duros.

—Sí, así estábamos viendo —respondió Xiomara, ayudando a su concuñada a servir el almuerzo—, parece que hubo represión a la caravana de los primeros camiones con ayuda humanitaria que iban a entrar desde Cúcuta.

—¡Bendito sea Dios! —exclamó Lucía, mientras Carlos Raúl expresaba su molestia con un bufido. De pronto, Andreína pidió silencio con un gesto de sus manos, a la vez que Andrea, de 13 años, abría los ojos sorprendida, para inmediatamente cubrir su rostro con las manos y comenzar a llorar y temblar. Carlos Francisco, uno de los morochos, la abrazó asustado, mientras que Daniel Raúl, el otro, miraba a sus padres sin saber qué hacer.

—Veo un hermano pemón —exclamó Andreína, ante la mirada atenta de quienes la estaban viendo—, ha pasado algo terrible. Muerte, una masacre, persecución, horror…

—¡Sí, mamá! ¡Yo lo veo! —dijo Andrea llorando, mientras se soltaba del abrazo de su hermano y corría a refugiarse en los brazos de su madre— ¡Qué horrible!

—Sí, hija —la cubrió con un abrazo protector, mientras comentaba—, parece que hubo una emboscada en La Gran Sabana. La Corte India está muy molesta, hay muchos muertos y heridos, incluso algunos custodios del Roraima…

—Dios bendito —exclamaron a una vos Lucía y Xiomara, mientras Gustavo asentía en silencio.

—Los están persiguiendo dentro del pueblo, como si los estuvieran cazando —continuó Andreína, mientras abrazaba a su hija de forma que no viera lo que ella, astralmente, estaba viendo.

—¿Y qué podemos hacer nosotros, mamá? —preguntó Daniel, el mayor de los morochos. Gustavo le respondió, suspirando:

—¿Nosotros, sobrino? Será rezar por ellos, por nosotros, y porque esto termine pronto, esta desgracia que nos cayó encima.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, roto solamente por el llanto de Andrea, ya más calmado. Andreína tomó nota mental de enseñarle a su hija, quien había heredado su capacidad de _medium, _e incluso la había potenciado gracias a la bendición de haber recibido la _Magia Antigua, _como controlar su facultad. De pronto, una llamada al teléfono celular de Francisco rompió el silencio y la tensión en la sala.

—¡Aló, mijo!

—¡Hola, papá! ¡Bendición! —respondió _Frank, _quien llamaba desde Minneapolis. Francisco activó el modo altavoz del celular y lo colocó en la mesa frente a él, y todos, incluyendo a la llorosa Andrea, pusieron sus ojos en el equipo, como si pudieran ver al Hernández migrado al norte de los Estados Unidos.

—Dios y la Reina me los bendiga, _Frank. _¿Cómo están ustedes por allá?

—¡Bastante bien, gracias a Dios y la Reina! Aunque preocupado de cómo la están pasando por allá.

—Bueno, hijo, Dios me lo bendiga y la Reina me lo proteja —intervino Lucía, emocionada—, aquí estamos, con tus tíos Gustavo y Xiomara, y con Andreína, Carlos y los niños.

—Sí, cuña'o —habló Carlos Raúl—, echándole, que más nos queda.

—Claro, me imagino —se escuchó la voz preocupada de _Frank_—. Papá, vi por acá que hay un peo en la frontera, ¿qué saben de eso?

—Bueno —respondió Francisco—, como todo acá es difícil saber toda la información, pero parece que los camiones que iban a meter la primera ayuda humanitaria fueron atacados, y en la Gran Sabana hay un peo prendido, que Andreína y Andreíta lo vieron, como médiums que son.

—Verga, que arrecho —exclamó _Frank_—_; _acá estábamos viendo la televisión, me puse a leer las cartas, que ya estoy más o menos ducho, y me salía que lo que se viene va a ser duro, días de tinieblas. Coño, estoy preocupado por ustedes.

—Lo sé, mijo —respondió Francisco, luego de un suspiro—, eso mismo leí en los tabacos, días de oscuridad. Pero tranquilo, tú sabes que acá del lado del pueblo todo está sereno.

—Bueno, ya sabes, cualquier vaina que necesiten, sólo avísenme y yo les resuelvo por acá.

Y con la promesa de mantener el contacto, _Frank _ cerró la llamada y se dispusieron a almorzar.

Casi dos semanas más tarde, comenzó en Venezuela lo que de una u otra manera, se había visto, en tabacos, mensajes y cartas: la caída en la transmisión eléctrica desde la central hidroeléctrica "Simón Bolívar" o Guri, dejaba sin electricidad a casi la totalidad del territorio venezolano por varios días, hecho que se repetiría sucesivamente en días posteriores.

* * *

(1) _Este fic entra en el entorno de la llamada "Magia Venezuelensii", parte de la "Sorg-expansión" del "Potterverso", idea de __**Sorg-esp,**__ fortalecida y aumentada, entre otros, por __**Fiera Fierce, Cris Snape, Neevy Granger, Graystone**__ y __**Muselina,**__ del Foro "__**La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**__" de ffn, y que ahora se encuentran en "__**El Foro de las Expansiones**__"._

**_Buenas tardes desde San Diego, Venezuela! _**Apurándome para poder publicar antes que se nos vuelva a ir la electricidad... Espero que lo disfruten!

_**Edición del 06/04/2019: **_Ya con algo más de calma y cuidando los detalles, mi relato sólo quiere mostrar la realidad que nos aquejó durante casi un mes. Si deseas dejar tu opinión será bien recibida. Lo único que les pido es cuidar el lenguaje y sobre todo, respetar las diferencias de criterio, ideología o afinidad política. Salud y saludos!


End file.
